


Allele Island

by PharaohAnubis



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Amnesia, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Dark Magic, F/M, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Humans have magic, Islands, Monster Frisk (Undertale), Multi, Outertale Papyrus (Undertale), Outertale Sans (Undertale), Pregnancy, Science Papyrus (Undertale), Time Shenanigans, science sans, the abyss stares back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohAnubis/pseuds/PharaohAnubis
Summary: A mystical island only few ever leave. Not even the most knowledgeable know of its origins. Shipwrecked and changing, will our crew have not only the will but the state of mind to leave.
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Survive

The rain was merciless, each drop felt like a shard of broken glass as they fell on her skin. Rainwater kept forcing its way into her eyes, no matter how many times she blinked to clear her vision, it was futile. The rain kept coming. Her body wasn't faring well either, she was unbalanced, exhausted, and wounded. Today's hunting was ultimately a bust, her prey had to abandoned to increase her chance of survival. Even though she was victorious her prey didn't go down without a fight. She was left with a very nice gash on the right side of her torso. It wasn't too deep but now when she was the prey, it was a horrid handicap. Despite the pain and weariness she kept running. No matter how much her body screamed for rest, she couldn't stop running. Pausing even for a moment certainty meant death. Even as her lungs burned for more air, legs shook in exhaustion, the gash on her torso bleed more, Frisk kept moving. The ~~abomination~~ pursuing her would consume her if she stopped for even one second. Death was guaranteed.

Frisk could feel the ~~abomination's~~ footsteps behind her. So large and powerful they shook the earth with each step it took. Before such vibrations would have easily sent her to the ground to her death far earlier in the chase. But that was the past and the weakness of her past would stay there. Presently her legs while weary were still skilled and sure of each and every step she took. The adrenaline coursing through her body made sure she was focused fleeing. Rarely had Frisk ever had the bad luck to be another creatures prey, usually she was the hunter. A flash of lightning illuminated the jungle for a few seconds. The light hurt her eyes, it came too suddenly for her pupils to properly adjust to it. But for the few seconds she could see Frisk recognize what was ahead of her. A river. Salvation. Only anther three hundred yards ahead of her. ~~It was overflowing with excess rainwater, both the rivers width and depth increased.~~ The water itself was dark, rushing upstream, large logs among other miscellaneous debris were tossed around violently inside the water. Crashing, pushing and pulling each other under the water. 

This chaos was what Frisk bet her life on saving her. Speed was what she needed the most, the farther away she was from the ~~abomination,~~ the better. Frisk had to keep pushing her body, unfortunately pain and weary state were taking its toll on her. Frisk knew her limits and this chase forced her push herself far beyond them. She could feel ~~abominations~~ footsteps vibrations catching up to her, the ground shaking intensified. It was only a matter of time before it caught her. If that beast caught her madness and death were sure to follow. That river was her only viable option and it was getting closer. Less than fifty yards between her and and guaranteed escape. As it approached it was like every nerve in her body could sense the sheer wrongness that radiated from the creature. Not once had she thought to fight it, it was as if her instincts knew that running was the only option when confronted with its presence. Out here Frisk learned to always follow her instincts. Unlike her eyes they couldn't be fooled. Here in this place where it was vital to have something to rely on. Ten yards. Five. Two. One yard. 

Filled with determination Frisk dove into the river, immediately swept away in the current.


	2. Holding On.

Radiant in the afternoon sky, the sun shone down the Perpetua. By now the ship had sailed far from land. A steady breeze kept the heat of the ocean at bay, while the wide, clear, blue ocean was the only sight for miles until the ocean met the sky at which they blended into one expanse of infinite blue. Sunbathing on the front deck of the Perpetua dressed in her raspberry one piece, Frisk enjoyed the warm weather and pleasant breeze. Next to her, on a cooler,she had a half finished lemonade and a copy of _Culmination of Time by Tom N. Abnoi._ It had recently become one of her favorites. 

_“It’s beautiful out here. No work, a nice breeze, cool drink. Who knew boats could be so peaceful?”_ Frisk let out a small sigh of contentment. “ _If Sans isn't working the entire time, maybe while we're out here we could actually spend some time together. If I'm being honest things have been a little…._ Frisk stopped herself from continuing that particular train of thought. _“Right now all I'm going to do is enjoy the sun, sip this drink, finish my book, and relax with a little peace and--_ SURPRISE!!!

Two streams of cold water hit Frisk in the face soaking her face and chest. And just like that the peaceful ambiance was shattered. 

“Exactly what do you two think you're doing?” she asked angrily. Rising from her chair she faced the miniature perpetrators. Still giggling from their attack Kris and Chara, her two little monsters smiled at their mother. Like all mothers Frisk overestimated just how devious her children can be. They even looked like two average normal kids but Frisk knew better. She knew that underneath those innocent grinning faces, two mischievous little imps had perfectly disguised themselves as children.

“Sorry mom, the real question is, what were you doing leaving yourself wide open?” “Ha! excuse me?” “Uh wide open, ever heard of it? It’s when sneak attacks are the most effective. And besides what are you doing? It’s only been two days and you already lost the game.” “ Yea!” Chara chimed in. “It’s no fun when you make our game so easy.” She put her hand on her hip and jutted out her lower lip, one of those obvious childhood signs of displeasure. 

Frisk looked at her kids and smiled. “Aww you guys are so cute.” The smile on her face was obviously forced by now. “ And I have to admit your sneak attack was actually really well thought out. Waiting until your dear old mom was deep in thought to get her. Patience and planning like that obviously deserves a reward.I actually did bring some popsicles for the trip. And since you guys go me so well we can all share them.” Frisk walked around the other side of the pool chair and moved her lemonade and book off the cooler.

“Popsicles really!” they said at the same time. “Wait wait wait. I’m not falling for it that easy. Nice try mom but you can't fool me.” Kris took a few steps back and narrowed his eyes at their mom. “Offering us popsicles right after a sneak attack? Clever but you're gonna have to do better than that to fool me.”

Frisk scoffed at him and turned around with two popsicles in her hands. “See. I’m not trying to trick you. I even have your two favorite flavors. Orange and blueberry for my two little ninjas.” Frisk handed the blueberry to Chara and held out the orange for Kris,who eyed his mom up and down. Chara already had theirs opened and was licking it. Frisk could see her son crumbling “ Come on Kris i know you want it. It’s your favorite, if you wait too long it's going to melt.” She was right in the short time the popsicle had been out of the cooler the top layer of frost was already melting. Giving his brother another glance and seeing how he was eating his popsicle with vigor, Kris accepted.``Well I guess I can't let a perfectly good popsicle go to waste. _Gotcha._

And that was their fatal mistake, they let their guard down and left themselves wide open. And even worse, they turned their backs on their mom. Slowly, Frisk bent down and reached under her pool chair. Carefully, she pulled out her own water gun. Unlike the ones her kids had hers was as little more advanced. “Sorry guys but it seems like your game is H..2..Over!” A powerful stream of water soaked Chara and then Kris. " Sorry guys but..umm...water no no no uhh" "You cant think if a good pun can you?" "Shut up! Its hard to think of a good one on the spot like this." "Mom come on how hard can it be Sans does it all the time. Like ALL THE TIME." Frisk put up her hand to silence her kids " Ya know what? I'm not arguing about this with you guys. Now stand there and let me shoot you in the face!" "Ugh fine." they said in unison. "Thank you."

~~I miss them so much. Where are~~

Unprepared for the strength and speed of the current, Frisk was dragged underwater. She was completely out of control, kicking to reach the surface was futile when she kept getting dragged further and further down. She couldn't keep trying forever. Her body was still injured and tired. It was hard to even focus on anything, everything was rushing by so fast. Her eyes were strained as she tried to focus on anything. As she was dragged along there was no shortage of objects that smash or cut her in the water. Fallen trees, rocks, and various other plant life found themselves trapped with her as well. Together they were a collective of insignificant matter at the mercy of a force greater than them. Completely indifferent to any objections made by its trapped inhabitants.

Panic was starting to set in. Coupled with the weariness of her entire body, Frisk's movement grew more erratic and desperate. Water was filling her mouth, her nose, her lungs. Drowning felt different than what she expected, all the movies made it seem like it would take a few seconds. She didn't expect it to hurt this much, the increase of carbon dioxide in her veins made it much harder to keep moving. She felt as if molten hot lava was coursing through her veins burning them as it flowed through her. 

Getting back to the surface is her only goal, she had to use what little energy she had left to fight the current and escape. Without warning Frisks' back hit something large and rough. The current kept her pressed up against whatever she crashed into. Whatever it was it wasn’t moving. She smashed into a boulder? Forcing her body onto her stomach was its own trail, fighting the current was incredibly hard. Unable to fully push herself up Frisk was forced to crawl on stomach to the top of the boulder. Finally after what seemed like a hellish eternity Frisk once again breathed air. Breathing air never felt so wonderful.

Until she started to throw up that was. 

~~Black~~ Water spewed from Frisks’ mouth, the egress of water from her lungs felt amazing. Air finally filled her lungs and her veins. Frisk spent a few minutes just breathing and enjoying the feeling of simply being alive. The river current kept her constantly pressed up against the boulder. Rain was still falling as it was before but due to the stress and pain she was already under Frisk was numb to it. Now that she could breathe again, Frisk took in what little she could see of her surroundings. And of course, it didn't look good for her. The boulder she held onto was on the leftmost side of the river. It wasn't the only one, she crashed into a boulder that was one of the first in the beginnings of a patch of rapids. The water became more turbulent the further ~~upstream~~ the river went. Despite that It would be impossible to climb out either side of the river, both rose high above the water's surface.Climbing to the top of either side of the river would be impossible.

There had to be another way out, swimming further by herself would surely result in her drowning again. And next time she wouldn't make it back to the surface.Maybe it was the delirium or the sheer exhaustion that made Frisks actions seem like such a good idea. If she couldn’t swim past the rapids then she could be carried through them. There were plenty of fallen logs and large branches being dragged along in the current past her. Certainly one of them had to be large and sturdy enough to make it past the rapids. And if her plan failed

~~Fine~~

The right tree had to be longer than her body, thick enough for her claws to get a good grip in the wet bark. If the circumference was too large then holding on at all would be futile. Frisk didn't have the time to wait for the perfect tree to pass by her. It was mainly the current that was keeping her steadily secured to her boulder. As the seconds passed by her strength was leaving her. Adrenaline was funny like that, minutes of life saving energy that left her hands and legs shaking from the rush of hormones.Taking the chance Frisk dragged her body to the edge of the boulder, she would use the current to push her body to the fallen log. Lessening the work she had to do herself. Saving what little energy she had left was crucial if she was going to hold on to a log. Facing the rapids wasn't a good idea, more water could get into her nose that way. Seeing where she was going was important but the need to breathe outweighed sight. So as she struggled to turn over, Frisk was able to see a few feet in front of her. She waited until a log was halfway past her, it was not or never.

Her plan worked the current pushed her right into the log. As expected the soaked bark was soft and weak, her claws easily scratched through it. The roar of the rapids grew closer and closer. Frisk used her claws to scrap the weak soft bark from two spots on log. The further she scratched the tougher the wood was. Digging her claws and hands into the Frisk pulled the rest of her body over the log. Now holding on was all she could do, and as the rapids grew closer and closer Frisk held on for her life. The rapids were something to be careful of, Frisk momentarily forgot about the rest of the logs in the river. She didn't expect for one to smash right into the left side of her head. Half conscious but still holding on Frisk faced the last obstacle to her freedom. 

Above her the rain still fell like daggers, ~~too bright~~ lighting once again filled the sky. The ~~abomination~~ left standing at the edge of the river, unconcerned with the loss of its prey, sunk into the forest floor. Inside Frisk's mind memories erased were released. And maybe with the freedom of those memories, Frisk and her family could escape as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting note if you ever do find yourself in a fast moving river its best to lay on your back with your head facing the way the current is moving. That does help with keeping water from getting in your nose. But i couldn't include it here for a few reasons.  
> I'll try to get chapter three out next week. Its a fourth of the way done.


	3. Pure White

_“Sans are you sure it's ok for us to go on your research trip? It seems really important. And since the kids will be there i don't want them or me to get in the way of your research.”_

_“ , .”_

_"A vacation for all of us does sound nice but you'll be working the entire time. Won't you be too busy to do anything together.”_

_“ . “._

_"Get your head out the gutter you perv im being serious. What’s the point of a vacation if you're busy the entire time?”_

_“ . .“_

_"Ok sea adventure it is. Maybe something cool will happen while we’re out there. None of us have ever been out at sea before. I guess it'll be a new experience for all of us.”_

I was never an athletic kid growing up. That's not to say i didn't like sports or wouldn't participate in them when given the chance. I was never the kid picked last in team games like baseball or soccer, something you take pride in as a child. It meant that in the selfish cruel world that is childhood you had value to your peers. Let's face it no one wanted to be the kid picked last for games. 

While sports never interested me i loved being outdoors. I grew up in a pretty small town, surrounding that town was a beautiful forest. The fresh scent of the grass, catching peeks of animals as they passed me, finding weird rocks in the dirt, running barefoot through streams. My childhood was filled with afternoons exploring and discovering new things to love about it. Like other kids my absolute favorite thing to do was to climb trees, the feeling of being so far above everything was amazing. Despite my love for the forest and nature i wasn't exactly a graceful child. Bruises and scraped knees were some of my best friends. Mom hated having to constantly fix my pants when i would rip them.

For all the kids and teens in town there was a special tree. It was a towering Black Origi tree, according to town history the tree was planted by the wife of the town founder, as a gift for her eldest daughter's marriage. She wanted it to be a symbol of their eternal love, like any of the teens in town cared about that. What we all really loved about that three was due to how far uphill the tree was the adults never made the trek to it.  Another cool thing was the carving, apparently Mrs. Erine planned that at her granddaughter's wedding their names would be carved into the tree to memorialize them forever. Apparently she wanted to start some sort of family tradition. According to town records Mrs. Erine was a little odd. 

Unfortunately for her the tree didn't live a very fulfilling life, seventy years after it was planted, on the day of her granddaughter's wedding, the tree was struck by lighting. The tree was engulfed in flames in minutes. While the tree was able to be saved it was never the same again. Saved was more of an overstatement, what’s important was that the tree was still standing. Obviously the carving was burned away but that didn't stop Mrs. Eine from caring for the tree. With time, help and a little love the tree did eventually recover though it never looked quite healthy or normal. 

Instead of lush green leaves and sturdy dark brown bark our tree always had brittle puke green leaves with brittle light green bark that was easy to chip off and had odd patches of grey scarred around it. No one really knew how the tree kept growing despite constantly looking half dead. Over time our tree grew to be at least as tall as a four story building. 

Eventually space ran out at the base of the tree so kids started to carve their names higher and higher on the tree. It became a sort of dumb game to the more risky kids around town. The previous highest name on the tree was by some kid named Allan Gettesn. He had climbed at least a third of the way up the tree and carved his name. For ten years no one else had the guts to climb higher than he had, until i came along. 

It was my goal to climb to the highest part of the tree and carve my name at the very top of the tree. I planned to do it on the very last day of school. For a week i had practiced climbing everything. The oak tree in my front yard, two short Aebcs that were by the swings at the park, i got detention for trying to climb the red hunter at school. 

Right after the last day of school i took my friends to watch me make history. Climbing that tree was going to be awesome and after i carved my name no one else would be able to outdo me. I was even going to use the multi tool uncle gave me for my birthday. Unlike a lot of the other gifts my uncle gave me for my birthday my parents decided that this one was ok for me to keep with me. The knife tool wasn't particularly sharp but it would do the job on the Origi. 

My climb started out very well, i even passed some of the other times i carved my name. There was no time to stop and reminisce though. Something you don't really recognize a lot about trees is that the further you climb the more they bend in the wind. And this being a four meter tall Origi those branches moved, it wasn't even a particularly windy day. I had to slow down as i went further up. 

My climb started out very well, i even passed some of the other times i carved my name. There was no time to stop and reminisce though, i had to keep moving. Something you don't really recognize a lot about trees is that the further you climb the more they bend in the wind. And this being a four meter tall Origi those branches did not want to make this climb any easier for me, it wasn't even a particularly windy day. I had to slow down and watch my footing more often the further i climbed higher. 

I'm not exactly sure how long it took me to reach the top, but by the time i was up there my hands were red and sore, my legs felt like cooked noodles. The branches up there looked and felt as fragile as cracked glass, as if at any moment they were going to give out right under my body weight. I was starting to feel a little scared and regretful. One of first things i learned about climbing was to never look down, that's exactly what i did though. Almost immediately i froze up and clutched the tree harder. This was the highest i had ever climbed and it scared me.

Balancing myself on the thickest branch was a challenge, it was a little too short and thin. Honestly i was basically standing on my own foot. To keep myself steady i had who press myself up against the side of the tree. Since i’m right handed i wrapped my left arm around the tree top and to keep myself steady. It took some to carve my full name with my knife attachment. The bark at the top was far less brittle than at the base of the tree but i had to make it work. I was going set this record no matter what, i was **DETERMINED!**

Frisk Lora Everance.

For decades to come that tree will be testament to ten year old Frisk and her determination.

My journey was halfway over, all that was left to do now was climb down the tree. Then i could brag to all my friends about being the first and only person to carve my name at the top of the tree. In comparison the climb down was much easier, all i had to do was retrace my steps. As i descended i felt some of that fear from being so far high up alleviate.

I guess my fear was replaced by overconfidence, i started to wave to my friends. The branch i stood on was about nine meters high when i lost my grip and fell. The next thing i remember was waking up in extreme pain. When i awoke my vision was blurry but i could make out my friends standing around me. Their lips were moving but i couldn't hear what they were saying due to the loud ringing in my ears. Raising my neck i took a look down at my body, it took me a minute to realize what was wrong but my left leg was twisted and broken. Bone had breached to the surface and i could see part of it sticking from my leg. Blood gushed from the wound, turning my cyan jeans a ugly darker shade. I know i tried to reach out and touch my leg, the second i tried to move my right arm i screamed from even more pain.

When help finally did arrive my voice was hoarse and i was reduced to pitiful crying. Fat tears ran down my face at that time i wanted to die. Anything to make the pain stop. When paramedics arrived and finally had to put me under for my safety I genuinely thought they were putting me out of my misery.

This time i wish i never woke up. My entire body felt like some vicious dog's chew toy, tossed, ripped, and shredded to pieces. 

“ _ Why couldn't i have stayed unconscious? This absolutely sucks.”  _

The world was spinning, the sun was far too bright and those goddamn birds wouldn't shut the hell up. Nauseous couldn't even benign to describe how my stomach felt at the moment. Closing my eyes only marginally helped bright, piercing light still stung my eyes. 

Moving right now was absolutely out of the question. Laying still right here for the rest of my life sounded like the greatest idea in the world. All alone.

Wait. I'm not alone though someone needed me. The importance of who exactly made me shoot up in realization. Kris and "CHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Relishing in the anguished screams of my prey i made my way to the trap i knew some poor stupid animal was unlucky enough to die in. A short enough walk there and back to my current camp. 

_ “Tonight Sans and I hopefully will dine wonderfully. I wonder what i caught today?” _

Maybe something with horns this time. Horns were always useful. The last beast i caught only had one horn on its forehead. It was in a spiral and sharpened to a fine point. After skinning and gutting the beast i didn't know what exactly to do with the horn. I couldn't let such a treasure go to waste, keeping it with me for a few days before deciding to make a spear with the horn. Unlike rocks or simply sharpening a long stick the horn was superior in every way. It was harder than any other simple stone I'd come across on the island. Im not even sure how the beast had gotten its weapon in such a state in the first place.

The rest of it was fine. The meat tasted oddly flavorless but not too tough to sink their fangs into. A nice pure pelt white made for an excellent cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try out posting on sundays. See of that's better for me. 
> 
> Can you guess what papyrus caught?


	4. No power

I live in texas and i havent had power for like three days. Dont know when ill be able to post next.

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday passed and I really wanted to post the start if one of the many fanfictions I plan on writing.
> 
> Edit: I rewrote chapter 1 because it was terrible. Working on chapter two its like a third of the way done.


End file.
